VOCARE
by Ligya M
Summary: Algumas vidas estão ligadas ao longo do tempo ... Elas estão ligadas por uma vocação antiga que ecoa o pensamento dos tempos... É o Destino!
1. Prólogo

Título: _Vocare_

Autor: Ligya P. Machado  
Gênero: drama, fantasia

Categoria: AU, Sherlolly, baseado na hierarquia angélica judaica.

Classificação: M

Avisos: Violência, sexo, nudez.  
Capítulo: 1/?

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Sherlock e suas personagens pertencem a Mofatt, Gatiss e Conan Doyle.

Resumo: Algumas vidas estão ligadas ao longo do tempo ... Elas estão ligadas por uma vocação antiga que ecoa o pensamento dos tempos... É o Destino!

VOCARE

By Ligya M.

PRÓLOGO

Há milênios aqui na Terra, vivem anjos.

Não somos como vocês imaginam sermos. Não somos bebês gordinhos de cachinhos dourados. Vocês não nos veem. Vocês não nos sentem. Não ajudamos quando rezam implorando por socorro.

Não é assim que nossa presença funciona. Não exatamente.

Não somos todos iguais. Nem todos estão aqui para auxiliar, informar, guiar e ensinar. Alguns estão aqui apenas para coletar informações, outros estão apenas para ficar de olho em outros anjos.

Mas não é tudo simples como parece ser.

Assim como existe o Bom, também há o Mal.

Nem todos os anjos são puramente bons. Por mais que o Yahweh tenha nos feito todos iguais, somos diferentes. Como os humanos. Tabula rasa. Somos uma folha em branco sendo preenchida com rabiscos tortos e inteligíveis.

Por mais que temos funções específicas, nem todos a seguem.

Com o passar dos séculos e milênios, alguns anjos acharam que o resultado do "trabalho" que faziam era muito pouco. Decidiram agir pelos seus próprios meios. Criaram sua própria agenda. Não temem nenhuma punição. Alguns acreditam que não existe punição. Abusam da sua anatomia diferenciada, seus poderes e influências para persuadir e manipular humanos e outros anjos para conseguirem o que pouquíssimos têm no Céu: poder. Assim, em teoria, teriam moeda de troca para terem o querem ter. Seja lá o quer for.

Alguns foram punidos, outros tinham influência o suficiente para ficarem impunes. Há anjos que caçam, julgam e punem aqueles que não seguem a Palavra. Mas sempre há alguém "olhando".

E há também anjos que são persuadidos e manipulados por humanos.

Como dito anteriormente, somos como humanos, mesmo sendo superiores e imbuídos de amor divino. Somos, talvez por isso, suscetíveis á forças externas. Por vezes, procuramos algo a mais no que fazemos. Não propriamente um sentido, mas uma vocação. Nem sempre isso é feito com intenção. Às vezes é feito por ingenuidade, às vezes por má informação.

Mas muitas vezes, não sempre, mas não raramente, por amor.

O amor, mesmo que os tolos digam o contrário, é o que move o mundo. E nem sempre isso é algo positivo. O amor é algo tão poderoso, que ele pode enaltecer e também pode destruir. E infelizmente, ninguém entende isso. Todos preferem entrar nisso de cabeça, sem pensar nas consequências.

Não se engane. Um anjo é capaz de amar. Mas por ser um ser superior, o amor de um anjo ultrapassa barreiras. Algo que um humano sequer teria a opção. E isso, por vezes, é algo terrível. Abominável.

O amor de Lúcifer pelo poder é um grande exemplo disso.

Este "chamado", como disse anteriormente, é algo recorrente.

Citarei um do qual fui testemunha.

Sou Harut, Coordenador de Ofanins, com base na Europa. Sou responsável por 50 gerentes, que cuidam de aproximadamente 350 mil Ofanins.

Ofanin é uma casta de anjos, que auxiliam e guiam humanos. Somos popularmente conhecidos como anjos da guarda. E não se iluda, não existe mais um Ofanin para cada ser humano. Isso existia há alguns séculos atrás quando a população beirava a 1 bilhão de pessoas. Não há tantos Ofanins hoje para atender individualmente 6 bilhões de pessoas. Yahweh não cria mais anjos. E Gabriel, em uma reunião no fim da Baixa Idade Média, decidiu que apenas os seres humanos com um destino nebuloso, por assim dizer, teria um Ofanin.

Gabriel é o gerente geral, e me mandou cuidar pessoalmente de um caso ocorrido em Londres. Um caso de um Ofanin, com um avatar feminino, que se apaixonou pelo humano que deveria guiar.

Sraosha – nome angélico dado por Yahweh - se apaixonou por um homem inglês com um ego enorme e nome estranho. Sraosha burlou a Palavra e selou o próprio destino.

E o final desta história, até o momento, é bem trágico.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Glossário**

 **Yahweh** – também chamado de Altíssimo, Pai Celestial, Criador. É o Deus supremo do universo, adormecido no final do sexto dia.

 **Ofanin** – a casta de anjos mais próxima dos homens, também chamados de anjos da guarda. São altruístas por natureza e sempre evitam a violência. Seus poderes são baseados em luz e cura.

 **A Palavra** – mensagens e diretrizes deixadas aos arcanjos por Yahweh antes de adormecer. Sua principal regra era "servir e guiar a humanidade sem interferir em seu curso."

 **Avatar** – a forma física de um anjo (ou demônio) no plano físico.

 **Lúcifer, a Estrela da Manhã** – também chamado Portador da Luz e Principe das Trevas. Um dos cinco arcanjos, perdeu a guerra contra Miguel e caiu no inferno, passando a ser conhecido como Diabo.

 **Gabriel** – também chamado de Anjo da Revelação e O Mensageiro, é um dos cinco arcanjos.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1 - Sraosha

Era meado dos anos 70, quando ouvi pela primeira vez o nome de Sherlock Holmes. Sablo, gerente regional da Inglaterra, me apareceu numa tarde chuvosa de novembro, usando jaqueta de couro, cabelos espetados, e pálido como um usuário de drogas. Podemos usar o avatar que quisermos. Homem, mulher, gordo, magro, lindo ou não, bem vestido ou não. Sablo usava um avatar de punk rocker. Eu odiava.

Ele sentou-se a minha frente no meu escritório na Regent's Park Road, com uma vista magnífica para o zoológico, e acendeu um cigarro. Não me incomodava nem um pouco. Afinal, não vou morrer de câncer, mas sempre que ele vem aqui, inclusive nas reuniões semanais com todos os gerentes regionais, tudo parece um imenso cinzeiro.

Segurei um riso, quando me dei conta do contraste.

Aquele cara branco que nem papel, olhos injetados, veias saltadas nas têmporas, todo de couro preto, e ao fundo, papel de parede listrado, quadros com girassóis, sofá laranja com almofadas amarelas e cortinas de bolinhas. Sablo tem que ser mesmo diferente de todo mundo...

Não é comum Sablo vir em uma reunião solo. A Inglaterra não tem me dado muitos problemas nos últimos anos. Não desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial e talvez o Festival da Ilha de Wight, pelo menos. O que me faz pensar que, provavelmente, é uma celebridade à beira do precipício.

\- O que houve? – perguntei, empurrando meu óculos na direção dos meus olhos. Não preciso usar, mas acho um charme. Chame-me de fútil, se quiser.

\- Falei com Mihr ontem à noite. – e soltou fumaça. - Temos outro Rebelde.

Suspirei, e balancei a cabeça. Mihr é a gerente de Londres, e um Rebelde é um humano que dá problemas extremos ao seu Ofanin. O primeiro Rebelde na Inglaterra foi Henrique VIII. Desde então, é um problema recorrente.

\- Idade.

\- 3.

\- 3?

\- 3.

\- 3 anos, Sablo? Um Rebelde de 3 anos?

Não, não era possível. Nunca vi isto na Europa em milênios. Não era possível a uma criança de 3 anos atormentar um Ofanin a ponto dele solicitar substituição.

\- Leenon estava fazendo escândalo na sala da Mihr ontem de manhã.

\- Não, não aceito isso. Uma criança de 3 anos não pode ser um Rebelde.

\- Parece que este menino... – ele se levanta e começa a procurar algo nos bolsos daquela calça apertadíssima, não achar nada para depois procurar nos bolso da jaqueta, então encontrar um papel pardo amassado. E o leu. -... Sherlock Holmes colocou fogo nos cabelos dela na quarta-feira.

Não resisti. Eu ri. Ri muito. Sablo, à minha frente, segurava o riso, enquanto sentava novamente.

\- Isso é motivo, Sablo? – eu ainda ria.

\- Leenon acha que ele vai matá-la na próxima vez.

Leenon é uma Ofanin bem experiente. Usa um avatar de uma senhora negra de cabelos ralos. Fica mais fácil para se aproximar dos humanos.

\- Matá-la? – me levantei e segui até meu bar tipicamente anos 70. Dimensões arredondadas gigantescas. – Sablo, eu preciso de um motivo melhor.

\- Leenon é babá desse garoto. Ele é um prodígio, inteligentíssimo. Leenon é... tola demais, Harut. Ela precisa de uma garotinha boba de vestidinho rosa que quer ser atriz. Sherlock Holmes precisa de alguém que saiba lidar com suas loucuras.

\- Loucuras? – Enchi meu copo de Whisky, e tomei um gole. – Como um menino de 3 anos comete loucuras, Sablo? Eu até compreendo que Leenon não é ideal, mas é exagero achar que esse garoto, futuramente, só trará problemas.

\- Qual sua decisão? – ele tragou o cigarro novamente.

\- Negado. Não acredito que um menino de 3 anos não pode ser guiado por um Ofanin de 6 mil anos.

\- Tem certeza, Harut? Há Ofanins melhores para auxiliar o garoto. Ele precisa de um pulso firme que Leenon não tem.

Caminhei pelo meu escritório pensando nos prós e contras desta situação em particular. Eu tenho total autonomia nesse caso. Gabriel não se intromete nos meus assuntos. Temos reuniões de seis em seis meses, e normalmente não há muito que eu tenha que reportar. Qualquer problema dos meus Ofanins – e olha que são 350 mil – é tratado aqui nesse escritório. Pouquíssimas vezes tive que ir até ele. Apenas uma nesse século: _Hitler_.

Um Ofanin, basicamente, possui três funções: proteger, guiar e interceder. E possuímos uma regra primordial. Uma para todos os anjos, independente de sua casta. Uma regra deixada por Yahweh antes de dormir ao fim do 6º dia: servir e guiar a humanidade sem interferir em seu curso.

Um anjo não pode se envolver. Em nenhuma situação.

Esta é a regra número 1 de um Ofanin.

Claro que como toda regra, ela pode ser quebrada. E é quebrada sempre. Como disse anteriormente, anjos se entediam e fazem o que bem entendem. Há vezes que, em caso de Rebeldes, o Ofanin muda as regras para deixar seu trabalho mais fácil. E há casos, como o de Leenon, que o humano, mesmo com 3 anos, a impede de trabalhar direito. Temos que guiar os humanos para uma vida melhor. Vivendo e aprendendo. Mas há alguns que preferem viver "quebrando a cara e aprendendo".

\- Okay. – estava com as mãos na cintura, olhando para o tapete cheio de formas ovais. – Vou encontrar alguém.

Aproximei-me da mesa, pegando o aparelho de telefone transparente. No primeiro toque, ela atendeu.

\- Sraosha, venha ao meu escritório. – e desliguei. Sraosha era minha assistente há milênios. Fazia um trabalho burocrático de arquivar, auxiliando também os gerentes regionais. Cada país europeu possuía um gerente, e obviamente que ela teria que me ajudar a contata-los para encontrar um substituto para Leenon.

Sraosha entrou. Ela usava um avatar feminino. Nada exuberante, mas um tanto monótono. Ela vestia uma camisa branca e uma saia vermelha que lhe chegava aos pés. Os cabelos eram longos e castanhos, e desciam pelas costas como chocolate derretido.

\- Como vai, Sablo? – ela sorriu. Sraosha sabia quem ele era pela sua aura. É como anjos conseguem se identificar.

\- Supimpa. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

\- Sraosha, precisamos encontrar alguém disponível para um Rebelde. – informei. - Temos que contatar todo mundo.

\- Zaruel disse que está com alguns disponíveis em Atenas.

\- Verdade?

\- Ela disse na reunião de anteontem.

Não prestei atenção, pelo jeito.

\- Dá um toque para ela, e passa para mim. – me virei para Sablo. – Eu te aviso.

Ele se levantou, e segurou a mão de Sraosha, dando um leve beijo.

\- Adeus, docinho de coco.

Ela enrubesceu por completo, e só revirei os olhos. Ele saiu batendo a porta e Sraosha virou-se para mim.

\- Quando vou ter uma chance?

\- Este caso é muito difícil, querida. Você não pode recomeçar justamente com um Rebelde.

Ela suspirou alto, e se virou.

\- Vou ligar para Atenas. – e saiu.

Sraosha é uma Ofanin praticamente virgem. É como chamamos aqueles que nunca tiveram um humano. E ela teve apenas umas dez pessoas, e a última na Era Viking. Mas Sraosha tem um coração grande e sentimental demais. Ele sofria muito com a perda de um humano, e acabou que a trouxe para me assessorar. Ela faz um chato trabalho administrativo, e é fantástica no que faz. Ela sempre quis voltar a ter um humano, mas nunca deixei. Confesso que tenho medo. Como disse antes, anjos tem personalidades diferentes, e Sraosha não se daria bem com os humanos que existem hoje.

Em poucos minutos, falei com Zaruel, gerente regional da Grécia, e consegui um substituto à altura. Espero que este fique.

**vocare**

Nemiah não ficou tanto tempo assim com Sherlock Holmes. Ficou até o fim dos anos 80 quando Sherlock entrou na adolescência, e não deixava ninguém chegar perto dele. Após perder um cachorro, ele ficou irascível e amargo. Nemiah bem que tentou, mesmo sendo uma grande influência, mas não foi possível guiá-lo.

Isso é incomum. Não digo trocar de Ofanins, mas trocar mais de uma vez. Normalmente, um Rebelde só precisa se ajustar ao seu Ofanin. No caso de Sherlock Holmes, o Ofanin tinha que se ajustar a ele. De alguma maneira, quando Leenon foi trocada, algo me dizia que ele não iria se ajustar.

Após Nemiah, Lucymin foi outro que ficou um bom tempo com ele. Foi quando o uso ininterrupto de cocaína deixou Sherlock fora de controle, e Lucymin abandonou o barco. E então, houve uma série de cinco Ofanins. E isso só em Cambridge!

Eu estava certa! Todo Ofanin que eu enviava, não se ajustava.

Sherlock Holmes, após Cambridge, teve mais 6 trocas até 2009. Até ele completar 33 anos.

Foram tantas trocas que Gabriel se interessou em saber o que estava acontecendo, e me mandou colocar um ponto final nisso. Era 2009, um novo século, um novo milênio, e percebi que ele precisava de algo que não tinha algum tempo: sangue novo.

Foi quando o 15º apareceu, e foi quando minha assistente deixou de ser uma Ofanin praticamente virgem.

Foi quando Sraosha se transformou em Molly Hooper.

TO BE CONTINUED...

N/A: Espero que estejam curtindo. Agradecimentos especiais a Marcia Dantas (do Pw), e à Nathy (do Nyah). Agradeço também a todos que favoritaram e/ou que estão seguindo minha história. Fico muito feliz. E agradecimento duplamente especial á Grazy, por curtir e betar.

Nota: Não está especificado nos livros para qual universidade Sherlock (e logicamente Mycroft) foi. Há informações em contos sobre "cafés da manhã num salão formal", apontando para Oxbridge – que é uma contração de Oxford e Cambridge. Mas Cambridge é mais provável, por ser tradicional em ciências, ter uma gama de matérias de ciências que Sherlock se aproveitaria, inclusive Química no primeiro ano.

Henrique VIII foi rei na Inglaterra entre 1491 e 1547, ele é famoso por 2 coisas: ter tido 6 esposas, e ter rompido com a Igreja Católica para poder se separar da sua primeira esposa, criando a própria igreja, a Anglicana.

Glossário:

Rebelde – humano que não é facilmente adaptável com seu Ofanin.

Aura – a energia vital dos anjos e demônios. É a essência que lhes permite usar suas habilidades e poderes especiais.


End file.
